


《魔獸：崛起》電影外傳：孤狼

by PatrickGorilla



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickGorilla/pseuds/PatrickGorilla





	

**《魔獸：崛起》電影外傳：孤狼**  
  
  
　　「如今你裡外不是人。」  
  
　　「我會說是你幹的。」  
  
　　話雖這麼說，但奧格林並不好受，一方面是後悔他做了錯誤的決定，一方面則是……這句話彷彿刀割，即使身上所有傷痕加起來，也比不上心口在此刻的痛苦。  
  
　　解開枷鎖將杜洛坦攙扶起來，他等著自己的審判到來。果不其然，就在杜洛坦站穩之後，突然強勁的一拳就朝腹部問候，令內疚的奧格林措手不及並失去平衡，一聲悶哼直接坐倒在地。靠著牢籠，奧格林摸著自己的腹部，其實並不是很痛，腰帶與強壯的肉體早已大大削弱了拳頭的力道，但他依舊覺得痛，那股悔意雖然隨著面對杜洛坦而逐漸消失，不再令他喘不過氣，但他再怎麼說，眼前終究是他唯一深愛的男人。  
  
　　說再多也是徒勞吧，奧格林並沒有辯解，沉默代替了回答，但沮喪的他卻也同時不敢抬頭，他不敢想像杜洛坦究竟會用什麼眼神看待他，他不想知道。  
  
　　「發生了什麼事？」  
  
　　終究還是得面對，杜洛坦的聲音落下，令一時不知該從何說起的奧格林沉著雙眼、搖著頭，深深嘆了口氣，才痛心吞吐的開口。  
  
　　  「我……我很抱歉，杜洛坦。我之前無法接受竟然要和人類結盟，就為了對抗自己人……」  
  
　　抬頭，他只看到杜洛坦的怒容與責備的眼神，過於強烈的衝擊令他愣了一剎那，才低頭繼續說。  
  
　　「我錯了……古爾丹的魔能正在摧毀我們。」  
  
　　不需要再辯解了……雖然他最不願意的就是傷害杜洛坦，但事情已發生，一切都來不及了。至少、至少他最後這決定是正確的，即使杜洛坦不再願意正眼瞧他也無所謂，夠了。  
  
　　眼簾中出現的是一隻手掌，這意思是……怎麼可能？奧格林不可置信的抬頭望向杜洛坦，雖然依舊憤怒，但那雙手卻代表著願意原諒他的作為。  
  
　　穩固交握，杜洛坦一個奮力，將比他還要壯碩的奧格林一把拉起。「德拉卡呢？」  
  
　　「很安全，但是其他人……」  
  
　　鬆了口氣，知道妻兒無恙，杜洛坦轉身就往籠外走去。  
  
　　「他們不會追隨他的。」奧格林說。「只要他們看清了古爾丹的真面目。」  
  
　　似乎是理解到了什麼，杜洛坦停下腳步想了想，才邁開步伐繼續前進。  
  
　　「那麼我會讓他們看清楚。」  
  
  
  
　　計畫很簡單，榮譽決鬥！只要杜洛坦以霜狼酋長的身分與古爾丹挑戰，在榮譽決鬥的規則之下，他們必須肉搏，不能使用魔法。這方面杜洛坦有絕對把握，無論是戰技還是經歷，古爾丹與他相比毫無勝算，所以這代表著古爾丹必然會在危急時刻使用魔能，因為他就是這種人，這樣所有的部落同胞就能夠看清楚，古爾丹毫無榮譽。  
  
　　只是他們必須等待，等待天明來臨。夜晚，竟是如此漫長難熬。對於失去大多族人的杜洛坦來說是如此，對於願意讓他繼續待在身旁，卻不知該如何面對的奧格林也是。  
  
　　似乎是要忙著完成黑暗之門，又或者古爾丹並不覺得如今的杜洛坦有任何威脅，他們至今沒有發現任何追兵，他們躲在山中，連一堆營火也不敢點上，避免打草驚蛇。  
  
　　杜洛坦如同前幾日般坐在崖邊，靜靜的看著黑暗之門，他沒有再責備奧格林，但卻讓奧格林覺得有些難受。他不再敢與杜洛坦比鄰而坐，他只能看著那熟悉的背影，感覺似乎有些遙遠。  
  
　　「杜……杜洛坦。」  
  
　　「嗯。」  
  
　　「你知道這計畫有多瘋狂嗎？」吞下口水，奧格林終於下定決心，說出了他的憂慮。「他肯定會使用魔能，就算所有人都醒覺，你也一定……魔能……你會……」  
  
　　「嗯，大概難逃一死吧，我想。」杜洛坦的語氣沒有絲毫猶豫。「但只要能夠拯救所有的歐克，避免古爾丹再次摧毀一個世界……值得了。」  
  
　　「你……」  
  
　　奧格林太了解杜洛坦，以至於他知道這是無可避免的，而這也是如今唯一的辦法。現在是他無法接受，這代表著要他眼睜睜的看著杜洛坦死在他眼前。  
  
　　好想碰碰他……奧格林想著，但是如今的他沒有被活活揍死就已經很好了，杜洛坦還願意與他說話、願意讓他待在身邊，他豈敢再奢求什麼，最後的一個夜晚，卻只能望著自己的心頭肉，這幾步之遙竟然如此遙遠，抬頭，奧格林只能繼續看著杜洛坦的背影，默默的……  
  
　　「呃？」  
  
　　什麼時候，杜洛坦竟然回過頭來望著他？右手放在一旁，在兩人視線相交同時，奧格林看到了那隻手在地上拍了拍。  
  
　　「杜……杜洛坦，我……」  
  
　　「過來坐吧，我的朋友。」  
  
　　似乎深怕一切是假的，又如同渴望已久，奧格林連忙上前一屁股就坐了下來，兩人相視之後，彼此又將視線放回了黑暗之門與遠方的雪山。接下來又是好一時的沉默。  
  
　　「其實，杜洛坦……我很抱歉，雖然……雖然我說我不信任人類，不願意聯合他族來打歐克，但實際上，除了這些，我還……」  
  
　　「謝謝你，奧格林。」  
  
　　「咦？」  
  
　　杜洛坦轉頭看著奧格林，那是平常睿智的眼神，不再憤怒，卻同時蘊含著一股暖流。  
  
　　「謝謝你成全了我與德拉卡，成全了我想要孩子的心願。」  
  
　　果然是英明的霜狼酋長啊……奧格林根本不需要再說了，那次的決定隱藏了幾分對於德拉卡的醋意，但事實上那肯定只是一時怒火中燒失去理智，他從未想過要將他們家人推入險境，更惶恐危害整個霜狼族。  
  
　　看著視線不在自己身上的奧格林，杜洛坦當然知道對方依舊在自責。他選擇了原諒，是因為他能夠理解奧格林的立場，無論是對於人類的不信任，又或者私心……他們的地下戀情只有開始，卻從未結束過。奧格林是如此深愛著他，所以願意讓他與德拉卡結婚生子，成為一個不負眾望的酋長；奧格林從未在公眾場合做出任何踰矩的行為，一絲一毫的感情全部都被他嚴謹的轉化成了摯友、戰友間的情感，從未有人懷疑過酋長與副手之間是否有任何其他可能。  
  
　　即使私下，他們偶爾會有些私人時光，但杜洛坦深深明白奧格林的犧牲，以及奧格林究竟是多麼的愛他，才願意這樣守護著他、包容著他，解決他所有的問題、成全他希望的一切。杜洛坦將手放到了奧格林的手背上，讓奧格林有些驚嚇的震了一下，抬頭，他迎接了杜洛坦的溫柔的一吻，依舊如此醉人、如此教人想把時間停在這一刻。  
  
　　卸下裝甲與衣物，兩人在大自然的吹拂與柔情的月光之中化為火熱，奧格林的吻透露著他的飢渴與愛意，杜洛坦的愛撫則回應著他，交纏的情感似乎就要合而為一。  
  
　　斗大的汗珠不斷落下，兩人被汗水浸溼了全身，熾熱的體溫讓他們更確認了彼此的真實情感，他的毛髮、他的氣味，他的肉體、他的露水，此刻，全世界都不重要了，這一刻，他們暫時拋下全部的重擔。  
  
　　敞開雙腿，奧格林能夠確實感受到杜洛坦的火熱情感就在他的體內，喉頭的悶哼更令杜洛坦為之一振，一邊起身站直、一邊手臂一個使力，一把就將比他強壯、比他還沉的奧格林抬至胸前，奧格林則沒有抗拒的輕摟杜洛坦的脖子。  
  
　　歡愉之中，杜洛坦依舊賣力，但卻發現胸前所愛似乎在顫抖，再仔細一瞧，奧格林竟然默默的流下兩行淚水。  
  
　　「怎麼？我有這麼粗壯嗎？」杜洛坦笑著說。「你當自己是含苞待放的處男啊？又不是沒體會過，有這麼痛嗎？你的屁眼明明就很喜歡。」  
  
　　「去你的，杜洛坦！」被如此調侃，氣氛真是沒了。奧格林羞紅著臉罵道。「你就喜歡在這種時候開這種玩笑！你明知道我在想的！」  
  
　　收起笑容，杜洛坦停下動作，慢慢的彎下腰將奧格林溫柔放下，接著伏撐在他上方，露出了淡淡的笑容。「你也知道，對於能夠拯救歐克免於古爾丹之手，我感到非常榮耀。」  
  
　　「榮耀……我知道啊，榮譽！你為了榮譽就要這樣拋下我嗎？那我呢？」奧格林情緒高漲，不再支吾、不再猶豫的說。「不如這樣，接著換我上！我也要給那個老頭狠狠吃上一錘才甘願！」  
  
　　搖了搖頭，杜洛坦並沒有生氣，相反的，他依舊溫柔輕撫著奧格林的臉龐。  
  
　　「你必須活下去，我相信你也能夠睿智的領導歐克，甚至，」頓了下，杜洛坦微笑說。「我會死，但我的意志不會。你將會找到德拉卡、找到高爾，然後將我的意志傳承下去！教導他什麼才是身為歐克的榮譽，你願意當他的教父嗎？為了我。」  
  
　　「你……」淚痕徹底印溼了奧格林的臉頰。「恨死……我怎麼會愛上你這種自私鬼，我恨你！」  
  
　　「嗯……」  
  
　　輕輕吻去淚水，兩人雙脣再度糾纏。火熱的高潮已不知是第幾次，時間也未曾因為感動而停下，在熱浪翻滾之後，所幸他們仍享受了一段最後的恬靜，直到旭日東昇，命運將兩人分離。  
  
　　「對不起，我愛你……」  
  
　　對不起。  
  
  
  
　　大戰的結束，歐克們與古爾丹一同在慶賀迦羅娜的榮耀與他們的勝利，沒人注意到營地這兒。  
  
　　緩步走出，看著杜洛坦乾枯的殘軀，奧格林簡直痛徹心扉。  
  
　　「就為了你的兒子。」奧格林折下了杜洛坦的一顆獠牙。「願你的精神能夠在將來引領他。」  
  
　　胡亂移動或安葬會引起不必要的麻煩，奧格林痛心的只能將杜洛坦遺留原地。  
  
　　抬起手中重錘，奧格林邁開步伐，為了將來、為了歐克而前進，隨著漸行漸遠逐漸消失在沙塵之中。  
  
　　為了你，我摯愛的杜洛坦，我會活下去。  
  
  
　　為了你。


End file.
